The present invention relates to a marking device and more particularly to a compact disposable marker for use by law enforcement investigators and forensic personnel for marking and identifying items of evidence at a crime.
The proper handling and marking of evidence at a crime scene is essential to police and law enforcement to assure a fair trial, protect the chain of custody and provide a basis for admissibility of evidence. Conventional practice is for law enforcement investigators and forensic technicians to separately mark and identify each object or item of evidence at a crime scene. In the past, investigating personnel have used index cards or adhesive-backed notes inscribed with an identification number. These notes or cards are then placed adjacent a particular evidence item and a photographer will take photographs so that the photographs may be subsequently used during investigation or at a trial. Use of this type of marking system has obvious disadvantages. Conventional index cards and adhesive-backed notes provide limited space for receiving information. Further, such items are generally placed flat on a surface and therefore are visible only in photographs taken directly above or in line with the evidence item.
Because of these many disadvantages, improved evidence marker systems have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,787,616 and 5,915,852 show improved evidence markers which may be placed adjacent an evidence item at a crime scene having upstanding panels connected to form a free-standing unit. A base extends from the lower edge of the upstanding panels and is imprinted with reference indicia such as suitable reference scales and a photographic target to assist the photographer in taking clear, sharp photographs. The surface of the panels carry indicia such as sequential numbers or letters for identification. The markers may be placed on a horizontal surface or suspended using a fastener from a vertical surface, such as a wall.
The markers are provided to law enforcement personnel in kits containing multiple sequentially imprinted markers which are nestable and stackable. Accordingly, the makers of the type shown in the two patents disclosed above have become widely accepted and used by law enforcement personnel including federal, state and local agencies and are available from EVI-PAQ of Tucson, Ariz.
Notwithstanding the above, there exists a need in some instances for a crime scene and forensic ID markers which are inexpensive and disposable and which may be used when markers of the type shown in the ""852 patent and ""616 patent are not available or when an inexpensive, easy to use maker is required.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a evidence marker which is provided to the user in a planar form. The marker is fabricated from an inexpensive material such as cardboard, paperboard or fiberboard having a surface to which can be written appropriate indicia such as notes and reference markings. The marker has opposite sides and ends and a fold line at an intermediate location so that it may be erected by folding the marker into a generally inverted xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-shape having two panel surfaces. Fold lines may also be provided parallel to the opposite ends so that when erected, the bottom end portions may be folded outward for additional stability.
A unique punch-out assembly includes a tongue having opposite sides and end and which is hinged to one of the panels. A tab is formed in the other section adjacent the tongue having a hinged section with the center of the hinge line slit to form a slot. When the marker is erected into an inverted V- shape, the tongue may be folded downwardly and the end inserted into the slot in the tab to lock the structure in this position. A quick, easy-to-use marker is formed which will remain erect until the investigation is completed. After, use the evidence markers may be retained or can simply be discarded with no clean-up necessary. Pre-printed marking may also be provided such as check boxes so the investigator may indicate the evidence has been photographed and logged by checking the appropriate box.